


Conversations and Solutions

by SilverInk



Series: Short Fluffy Snippets [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Relationship Discussions, didn't do as much editing as usual, probably a bit OOC, so sorry if it's not up to the usual standard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: Phryne mischievously gets Mac to leave work for a while to visit her. They talk about their relationship and how they can find more time for each other in the busy-ness of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkfloralcake on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pinkfloralcake+on+Tumblr).



> Written for a sentence prompt on tumblr. "I fall for it every time."
> 
> Made a few major changes and general improvements to the version I posted originally.

The doorbell sounded from downstairs, and Phryne Fisher leaped from her seat by the window in her room and hurried down, calling out to Mr Butler that she would get the door. Looking through the front window, Phryne saw that it was indeed Dr Elizabeth Macmillan, as expected. She grinned—for the third time that month, it had worked. Mac was carrying her medical bag, and when Phryne opened the door, she immediately said, “I got a call that someone needed medical assistance. Where’s the patient?”

“I’m afraid it’s my heart, doctor,” said Phryne with a smirk, blinking innocently. “I think someone has stolen it.” She walked slowly towards Mac, and then wrapped her arms around the doctor’s neck. Mac swallowed, slightly flustered, but she hid it well with her usual wit, rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation. 

“Phryne, you can’t just do that whenever you want. I do have a job to do, and I can’t keep leaving for calls that aren’t serious. Even though I fall for it every time.” She shook her head but wrapped her arms around Phryne’s waist.

“I’m sorry Mac, darling, but you’re right, it works tremendously well,” Phryne joked, kissing Mac playfully on the nose. Turning slightly more serious, she added, “I missed you. Almost the only time I get to see you properly during the week is if I do this. Or I could come visit you like I used to, but all your coworkers are so tired of me they’d probably kick me out.” She giggled at the thought, and Mac smiled.

“I wish we could have more time too,” said Mac. “We should schedule regular time together at least once during the week. Preferably more. And of course our usual time on weekends.”

Phryne grinned, a warm feeling spreading through her chest. “I’d like that. We’ll have to go out of our way, but if we don’t, we’ll never have much time for each other.”

“Right you are, Miss Fisher.” A brief pause. “Let’s start tonight. Buy you dinner? Or we could see a film?”

“I’d love that. Maybe we could go to that new Indian restaurant and watch a film afterwards.” Phryne gave Mac a long sweet kiss, trying to show how much she loved her and how much she appreciated Mac's effort to make more time for them.

"That sounds wonderful," Mac breathed, breathless from the kiss.

"I'll see you this evening then, darling." She gave a flirty smile then reluctantly moved her arms from around Mac's neck.

"See you then." Mac kissed her cheek. "I'll go back to work for just a few more hours."

"I'll pick you up."

After Mac left, the warm, comforting feeling in Phryne's chest stayed for the rest of the day; it lasted into that evening when she was with Mac; and long into the night after she'd seen Mac home.


End file.
